My Knight in Silver Armor
by Alix R.S
Summary: ReaderXUndertaker. What happens when you go to work for your unrequited love? Will you let your feelings surface, or will they be forced to be a secret for the rest of your afterlife?


**Hey everyone! So I had this little one shot hanging around so I decided to post it. Sorry if it's weird to read. Enjoy! **

'Oh my gosh. Oh my GOSH. Is this really happening right now?!' You think as you walk down the cobblestone streets. You're headed to start your new after-life job as a mortician with none other than the Undertaker. Yes, that one. The one that has the long silver hair and the mysterious scar across his face. The one that you fell in love with since you stumbled across his shop years ago. You pause in front of his shop, trying to let it all sink in, when you hear a crash from the other side of the door. You rush inside, only to find your favorite retired shinigami holding a casket end with the other end on the ground.

"Oh, forgive me if I startled you, I just had trouble carrying the coffin, is all!"

"Oh. No problem. I could help, I'd you'd like." You say, trying to hide your excitement.

After you get the casket where it belongs, you sit down at a table while the grey haired man fixes some tea.

"So, you're the newbie, yes?"

"I am, Mr. Undertaker. My name is (name)"

"Fufu! Oh, please, call me Theo!" He laughs, handing you a glass of tea.

"Pleasure to meet you, (nickname)"

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, sir!" you stammer, and start to blush as he laughs at your eagerness. 'Smooth, (nickname)' you think as he starts to talk to you about your new job. Next thing you know, he's inches from your face.

"Hey, you weren't paying attention, everything alright, (nickname)?"

Surprised, you jump up and away from the legend reaper. "Everything's fine, Mr. Under- I mean, Theo!" He laughs again as he gives you a tour of the morgue, and you realize just how much you love his laugh.

- 4 months later -

'Dear Diary,

It's been a few months since I started working at Undertaker's morgue, and I think that I've fallen even more for him, if that's even possible. It's just that, well, he spends more and more time with a red head, Grell? I've seen him before at dispatch, isn't he dating a higher up? And he keeps talking about him! Oh, Grell this, Grell that, Grell Grell Grell! And the worst part is, he only laughs when he talks about him now. He always used to laugh! Theo's such an idiot some times. Sure Grell's been there for him. I get that. But I'm here everyday, waiting for him to return so we can get to work, or even doing his job because he's out there with that stupid red head! Ugh, this makes me so upset. He's abandoning work to chase someone when someone who loves him so much is right here. Well, that's all for today. Until next time,

-(name)'

You shut your diary and sigh. 'What time is it?' you think as you sit in the empty morgue. '10:30?! He's missed a whole day of work! It's bad enough when it's a couple hours, but a whole work day!?' you think, angrily jumping to your feet. As you start to pace the room, the door opens softly. You stop in you tracks and sit back down, not wanting to give off how flustered you are. As Undertaker creeps through, you sigh and pick up some papers. As you start to examine them, you ask,

"Theodore, may I ask where you have been, since you did have work today?"

"Oh, forgive me (name), I was meeting up with Grell and we just got caught up, is all. We had so much fun!" he sways his hips and laughs.

"Bet you did..." you mumble. Clearing your throat, you speak again, "So, you were just gonna come in here and expect everything's okay? That, oh, the newbie can do all the work, I wanna spend the day with my boyfriend?"

Turning defensive, Theo replies "He is not my boyfriend. And I wasn't expecting you to be here actually. Thought you has better things to do, but I guess not. And since you are the newest addition and clearly don't have extra plans, I don't see what a little extra work is something you should be complaining about." he says the last part matter-of-factly.

Getting angry, you retort "Well I'm sorry I stayed after hours to know where my boss is! You're lucky I didn't come looking for you."

"I'm lucky?! Me? I'm lucky, because you didn't look for me? You've got it all wrong, darling. You're lucky that I don't fire you, because you're getting too ahead of yourself. I don't need to report back to a junior like you! And you really need a life, waiting up for me because you don't have anything better to do. Jeez, like my mother. And I'm sorry if I like spending time with people that make me happy!"

"Well I'm sorry I care, and sorry I don't make you happy. Maybe that's why you won't laugh anymore" you say, turning away from the man and grabbing your stuff. "Fine. I get the message." you grab the rest of your stuff and walk right past him. You stomp your way from the Human to Shinigami realm. You get to your apartment and throw your stuff down, and you realize something:

You left your diary.

You rush back through the Shinigami realm and into the Human one, hoping your curious superior didn't read your writing. 'Well, it does have a silver cover, he probably read it. Dang it!' you think, speeding up as you round the corner to the shop.

You bust through the doors, a mess of your hair swirling around you. You're flustered and panting and your eyes widen at the pair of wide yellow green eyes staring back at you. Undertaker is sitting where you were moments ago, your diary open in his hand.

"(nickname)?" He looks at you confused.

"What?" you say angrily, trying to hide the blush on your cheeks.

"You love-" before he can finish, you grab the diary out his hands and run out the door. As you're sprinting down the street, you here him call after you, but you keep running. 'I love you, but you think of me as the junior who has nothing better to do than nag!' you think, and tears start to brim your green yellow eyes. You adjust your glasses and run faster, just wanting to get home.

As you finish crying your heart out for the second time tonight, you realize what must be done. Shakily, you leave your current spot on your bedroom floor to go to the phone in your living room. Hands still shaking, you hold the phone to your ear.

"Mrs. (last name)? What are you doing up?"

"Good evening Mr. Spears. Sorry to disturb, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

"I would like to file for a job relocation."

"Have your paperwork ready by morning and you'll be on the next type of transportation available."

"Thank you. Have a good evening."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

As you sit in the large carriage, waiting for it arrive at your destination, you start to wonder. 'Since I'm going to the Americas, I wonder where I'm going? I hope the boss is nice. I wonder if Undertaker misses me...no, he's probably with Grell.' you roll your eyes. 'I miss him.' You're jolted as the carriage comes to a sudden stop.

"M'Lady, there's a man who says he's going to the same destination, would you mind if he shares the carriage with you?" the driver calls.

"No, I suppose not."

"Much gratitude towards you, M'Lady! Okay sir, climb on in."

You flip through papers, making it seem that you don't want to talk, when a lean man sits across from you. He crosses his arms and stares at you.

"Okay, explain yourself."

You look up at the familiar voice. "Theo?" you choke out.

"In the flesh, darling!" he laughs.

"What are you doing here?" you whisper.

"I came here to ask you: how dare you?"

You're shocked at the question. "How dare I what?"

"You dare to try and leave me. It was one fight, (nickname)"

"Well all you do is run off with that red head, and you clearly expressed that I don't make you happy and I'm just a nuisance, so leaving was going to make you happy again."

He leans closer to your now pink face. "I never said you leaving would make me happy." he leans back and crosses his arms. "And I don't like what you had to say about me in your little journal." he chuckles. "How am I supposed to know you love me if you don't say anything?" he smiles at you. "So you're jealous of little red, yes?"

"I never said-"

"Didn't have to." he leans in closer yet again. "I have a secret too. I love you too, and it took you long enough."

Blushing, you stammer, "Long enough? For what?"

"To get jealous enough where'd you snap, of course!" he says, leaning back so he's staring at you. "And calling people idiots isn't nice, I must get revenge." he smirks.

"How are you gonna-" before you can finish, he leans in and kisses you. You sit there in shock, and your surprised expression makes Theo laugh when he pulls away.

"I love you, (name)"

"I love you too, Theodore."

**Sorry if it's weird... I'm not used to writing about Undertaker... Please review! **

**-Alix **


End file.
